A New Enemy
by keepcalmnwatchanime
Summary: Many centuries ago, human souls had been disappearing at an alarming rate in the Amazon. Now in the present, now the disappearing souls are starting to spread from the Amazon and into nearby countries. 10 years ago, the "Heart clan" was killed by the DWMA. A 9 year old girl was spared. They raised her, and now teaches there. She waits for them to find her younger sister.
1. Promo 1

Maka: "You guys didn't think we would end the story like that did you?"

Soul: "Yeah Maka, they did. What do you think would happen after that huge gap of time where nothing else came out?"

Maka: *eyebrow twitches* "Makaaaaaaaaaaaaa CHOP!"

Soul: "Ow! What the hell?"

Maka: "Anyways, it's not our fault if the director needed a break! Jeez."

Soul: *makes crying noises*

Maka: "Kid goes into the heart of the Amazon for a mission to solve a mystery that has been going on for hundreds of years. When things suddenly start to get bad, who's the unlikely hero who saves him? You guys will just have to read and find out yourselves! Next time on Soul Eater: 'Oh no, we're not done with you yet! The story continues.' Watch it, or I'll take your soul."


	2. The Story Continues

_"A sound soul,  
dwells within a sound mind,  
and a sound body..."_

 ** **DTK(Death the Kid!)'s P.O.V.:****

"I'm telling you Kid, after you got knocked out you came back to life like a zombie and-" says Patty

"Yes Patty, I already know. You've been telling me that all week..." I replied, a little irritated.

"BUT, your hair was symmetrical!"

"I don't believe you."

"Patty's telling the truth, Kid."

"What!? Is it really true Liz?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about this."

"YES!" I shouted. Jumping in the air and fist-pumping was just a teeny tiny fragment about how I was feeling.

"But still." Liz kept going. "I don't feel like we're done yet, something's still off."

"I completely agree. Maybe that's why father sent for me... Huh?" I suddenly saw a pair of boys. AND THEY WERE SYMMETRICAL! Well, almost if they dressed the same.

"Hey. Who are you guys?" I said, walking over to greet them. Liz and Patty on my heels.

 _Symmetry..._

They both had jet black hair, lightly tanned skin, and looked to be somewhat strong. They both were the same height. One had long shaggy black hair covering one eye, so only a green eye was showing. He was dressed in skinny dark wash jeans, a black muscle tank, a black and gray striped sleeveless zip up hoodie, and black shoes. I think they were Etnies. He also had a spiked black bracelet on each wrist, and a cross necklace. I also think he was wearing eyeliner. The guy next to him also had long hair, but the front part of his hair was swept across his face to the left. His left eye was green, right was blue. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark gray T-shirt, a black sleeveless zip up hoodie, and a pair of black Converse shoes. He had a chain bracelet on each wrist, and a dog-tag around his neck. He was also wearing eyeliner.

"Who..."

"...Us?"

"Yeah!" Patty replied.

"My name is Jasper. And this is my twin, Tieler." Etnies responded, gesturing to Converse.

"Nice to know ya." Tieler said, nodding once.

"Back at you. Have you guys always gone to our school?"

"Yeah," Jasper said. "But we got here after that Kishin guy escaped."

"You really didn't recognize us? We're in your class..." Tieler added, looking upset.

"Oh. Um, sorry about that... We've been really busy as of late. I have to go see my dad. Talk to you guys later." I said, before leaving with Liz and Patty.

"Bye." They said in unison.

"WHAT?! If that was happening for over 300 years, why didn't you take care of it sooner!?" I yelled at my father.

"I'm sorry, Son. I tried, but no one knew anything! These guys were very good at cleaning up their trails." He took a sip of his tea. "But, I think there might be some information floating about now, so you can go look for it. They're called 'The Wolf Pack'. They are a large family of werewolves that live in the Amazon. That's all I know, thanks to one of our teachers here."

"Great. Make me do your dirty work. Thanks dad." I thought about my previous conversation with Jasper and Tieler. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What do you know about Jasper and Tieler?"

"The twins in your class?"

"How does my father know more about my own classmates than I do?"

"They are both weapons. But it's quite difficult to find a match for them."

"Huh? Why?"

"Their soul wavelengths are very different from each other, and yet they mesh together perfectly. And they both want to be paired with the same meister. Also, their standards for their partner are very high. Which makes it nearly impossible to give them a compatible meister."

"Oh... They're picky, huh?"

"Indeed, quite so. Well, do you accept?"

"Yes. Liz, Patty, and I shall leave as soon as possible."

AMAZON: THE WOLF PACK

 ** **Rocky's P.O.V.:****

"Hey, Raquel! Why aren't you eating?"

I glared at my older brother. "Look. Just because y'all think it's okay to go and kill people so you can eat their souls, doesn't mean that I do. Besides, I'm vegetarian."

"A vegetarian werewolf. Ha."

"She's half werewolf, ya idiot!" My brother's friend said, punching my older brother on the head.

I snarled at them. "If I can't eat in peace here, I'm gonna go eat in my territory." I shot another glare at them. "Stay away from my territory, or I'll kill you." As the daughter of the Alpha, I too, am an Alpha. And since I scare the crap out of my family, they don't try to reprimand me.

Before I left, I took my iPhone with me. I like to listen to music while I kill trees ^_^.

When I got to my territory, I set up camp. I put my headphones on, and started listening to some Breaking Benjamin as I started to take my anger out on the trees. Just before I could let out the final blow to the tree I was beating up, I sensed a human.

 _Wait a minute... It's not one... It's THREE._

And they were in my territory. Let me explain something, territories are where members of the wolf pack _hunt_ humans. My territory was a safe haven for humans though, so I wasn't too worried.

And then I sensed other members of The Wolf Pack heading towards the humans.

In my territory.

 _Ohoho..._ I thought. _Shit's about to go down._

Just like wolves, we're super duper territorial and possessive, mainly the guys of their girls, but girls are more territorial of our _property_.

"Well, then." I said out loud to myself. "Let's go see who has a death wish, shall we?" I turned into a white wolf, and bolted at top speed to the humans to protect them, and to possibly kill my brethren.

Depends on whether they run or not.

 ** **Liz's P.O.V.:****

I was right on Kid's tail, shaking in fright. We were walking through a really dark scary part of the Amazon.

"H-hey, Kid? I don't think there's anything strange going on here..." I started to say.

"RRAAAWWR!" Patty jumped out of nowhere and yelled, holding her hands up like claws.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, scared. Then I realized it was Patty. "Patty~! Don't scare me like that!" I anime-cried.

"C'mon Sis, lighten up!" She smiled brightly at me. "Hey! Waddya think about those two guys from earlier?"

"Who? Jasper and Tieler? What about them?" I asked, confused.

"Don't give me that!" My little sister exclaimed. "I saw the way you looked at Jasper!"

"W-W-Wha?!" My face went red, and I got bug-eyed.

"Don't worry about it! Jasper was checking you out too!"

"This is so embarrassing..." I groaned, holding my head in my hands.

"Would you two focus right now! Honestly, now is _not_ the time to talk about boys!" Kid snapped at us.

"Sorry, Kid." Patty and I said at the same time.

"Let's just go." He said, and continued down the path.

We walked for about 10 more minutes, with me getting more afraid with every passing minute, when I stepped on a twig.

"AAAHHHH!" I shrieked. "What was that~!?"

"You stepped on a branch." Kid told me with a bland look on his face.

"Oh." I then heard a heavy breathing sound coming from the bushes in front of us. "Gah! But who's making that sound~?!"

Kid narrowed his eyes at the bush. After about 2 seconds he spoke, "Liz. Patty."

"Riiight~!" Patty sang, before turning into her gun form.

"Y-Yeah, okay..." I said nervously as I also transformed.

Kid grabbed us, and twirled us around before stopping with both of his pinkies on our triggers.

"Who's out there! Show yourself!" Kid barked into the wilderness.

 _"Patty, I'm scared..."_

 _"Well that's nothing new."_

 _"Hey!"_

"Shh! Be quiet!" All of a sudden, 5 wolves jumped out from the bushes in front of us and started snarling and growling menacingly. Two were a dark grey, one was a chocolate brown, one was a reddish brown color, and the last one was black.

They looked like they were talking to each other, but obviously we didn't understand what they were saying. Then, the two grey ones, and the two brown ones ran at us to attack. Kid shot at them, but they dodged easily.

 _"What?!"_ I exclaimed in shock.

 _"How did they dodge those?!"_ Patty questioned.

"I don't know!" Kid grunted as he jumped backwards to avoid being bitten. "Gah!" He yelled, as one barely missed him as it jumped at him. "What kind of wolves are these?!" A cut appeared on his cheek from the wolf's claws.

Suddenly, the black wolf appeared out of nowhere, and latched onto Kid's arm with it's teeth, making blood gush from his arm.

"Argh!"

 _"KID!"_ He dropped us, and fell to the ground. Patty turned back into her normal self, and picked me up. She shot the wolf twice before it finally let go of Kid's arm, whimpering.

"Kid, we gotta get you to somewhere safe!" Patty said, trying to help Kid stand up. But he became unconscious from the blood loss.

Then the wolves started attacking her, but before she could get hurt like Kid did,

A white wolf jumped over us from behind.

It landed in front of us, between us and the wolves, as if it were protecting us. It started snarling and snapping it's jaws at the other wolves, who all backed away in fear except for the black one. That one snarled back. The fur one the back of the white wolf stood up so it looked like spikes. Despite it being much smaller than the others, I was more afraid of that one than the other wolves. The white wolf once again, snarled and suddenly attacked the black wolf, it's mouth closing around the neck of the black wolf, rage in it's eyes. The other wolves backed away from the pair even more. The white wolf then lifted the black one up, and chucked it to the side. The black wolf stood up shakily, and with the help of the others walked away.

The white wolf howled.

It walked over to us. _"Patty! Don't let it near Kid!"_ I shouted at her.

"But she helped us." Patty protested, letting the wolf through.

 _"One, how do you know it's a 'she'? Two, it could've wanted to eat us and defended it''s meal!"_

It sat down near Kid's injured arm, before looking at me with a 'I-just-freaking-saved-you-and-now-you're-doubting-me?-Thanks.' look. After looking at his wound, it left and came back with some herbs. As it set the herbs around Kid's arm, it let out a low rumbling sound. It turned into a 14 year old girl with long orange hair, that had red ombre in it starting from about halfway down each strand. She turned to look at us, and I saw that she had one cotton candy pink eye and one cotton candy blue eye, so it looked like it matched, but not really. She had a scar in the shape of a heart in between her eyes and onto the bridge of her nose. And there was a bandanna around her neck.

"Sorry. I needed thumbs."

 ** **Rocky's P.O.V.:****

I barely made it in time. As I jumped over them, I saw that the boy had been bitten, and had a cut on his cheek. The girl was okay, and so was the one that was currently a gun. I got in front of them to protect them from getting even more hurt.

"Why. Are you. In my. TERRITORY!?" I snarled at them. "You fucking Gammas! Did this bitch of a Beta tell you to do this!?"

"Y-yes..." They whimpered as they backed away from me, afraid. They should be. I get scary when I'm pissed.

"Heh. So what if I did?" The black wolf responded. "It's not like _you_ eat souls. Why do you have a territory? You don't even use it for hunting. You don't deserve to part of this pack!"

My eye started twitching. "You fucking slut! I warned everyone about coming here, and your not gonna even regret what you did?! DIE!" I charged at it, biting his neck and feeling his pulse against my fangs as his blood oozed into my mouth. Not liking the sensation, I lifted him up and whipped him around a little before chucking him to the side. The Gamma wolves went to him, and helped him away.

"Good riddance!" I called after them. "Next time, stay the fuck out!" I turned towards the humans I just saved, and went to check on the boy. The two girls argued about letting me through, and I glared at the gun.

I think she got my message.

I looked at his arm, and saw that the bleeding was slowing, but it still needed to be tended to. I went away to my secret garden in my territory and returned with some healing herbs. As I spread them out nest to his arm, I realized something.

"Oh shoot. I need thumbs..." I murmured to myself. I transformed into my human self and heard gasps of shock from behind me.

I suddenly realized what I did, and turned around to apologize.

"Sorry. I needed thumbs." I said, taking off my bandanna so I could wrap his arm with it. I ripped up the herbs and put them in his wound.

"What are you doing to Kid?!" The gun shouted at me.

"'Kid'? That's his name? I'm putting healing herbs in his arms to help stop the bleeding and replenish his skin cells. They're easily removed by natural body systems so you don't have to worry about removing them." I said as I wrapped his arm in my bandanna "There! All done. You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait!" The girl called out to me.

"Hm? What is it?"

"My name is Patty! This gun is my sister Liz! What's your name?" She said, smiling at me.

"My name? My name is Raquel, although I don't know why that would be of much interest to you... Oh look, black with white stripes is awake."

 ** **DTK's P.O.V.:****

The last thing I remembered was being bitten by a wolf, and then... Nothing. As I woke up, I swore I saw an angel above me. Cotton candy eyes and soft orange hair that ended in red.

"You're Kid, right?" She asked me, eyes laced with concern.

"Yeah..." I replied woozily, sitting up. "Death the Kid."

Her eyebrows shot up. "The son of Lord Death?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Who, me? I'm Raquel Lyca-Anthropy." As she said that, white wolf ears and a tail popped up on her head and from behind her. "Oh, shoot! Those always show up at the worst times!" She groaned, trying to hide them.

"Are you... A member of The Wolf Pack?" I asked the angel tentatively.

She sighed. "Yeah.. I don't approve of what they do, which is why I saved you guys, but no matter what I do, I'm still part of the Pack. At any rate, you should head back. If I know that black wolf, he'll come back with my Dad. You do _not_ want to meet him."

I nodded, and looked down to lift myself up, when I saw a bandanna tied around my arm where the black wolf bit me. I looked up at her. "Raquel... Did you take care of my wound?"

She blushed a little as she helped me up. "Well, no one in your school would know how to take care of an injury like that. Wolf Pack bites are a _lot_ different from regular wolf bites. Now, go!"

"Yes, let's. Liz. Patty." I said, and Patty turned back into a gun and they both came to me. I turned my rings into my skateboard, grabbed Liz and Patty, and hopped onto my skateboard. "Thanks, Raquel. Next time we meet, I'll be bringing you back to the DWMA with me." I said confidently, before rising into the sky.

"I look forward to it!" She yelled up at us, smiling and waving good bye.

BACK AT THE ACADEMY: THE DEATH ROOM

I was telling my father, and the teacher who helped us with that little bit of information, Miss Tyga(Tie-Gah) what happened.

"Huh. So a member of The Wolf Pack helped you out? And her name was Raquel?"

"Yes."

"That was my little sister then." Miss Tyga said, tears in her eyes. "I knew she had a good heart."

"Hmm... I bet our best way to get rid of The Wolf Pack, would be to enroll little Miss Raquel into the DWMA. Don't you think?" My father proposed.

"I completely agree." Miss Tyga replied. "But where would we pair her with? Her natural soul wavelength is extremely hard to match up with. But she can adjust it to whoever she pairs with. Although, her natural one is stronger. I think it would be easier for her to be in a group of three and be able to have her natural wavelength paired up."

I suddenly had an idea. "What about pairing her with Jasper and Tieler?"

"The emo twins?" Miss Tyga asked. "Why would you pair her up with them?"

"Because, she doesn't take any crap from anyone, so she would be able to help them become better. Also, she is tender and caring, she could take care of them. Besides, she's more recessive to their more dominance. After about six months, it'll be like watching a soap opera from all the love triangle tension." I said. "They would work well together."

"That's if she meets or exceeds their expectations." My father reminded me.

"Oh, that?" I answered my father's concern. "I have no doubts that she will."

OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL: THE SCHOOLYARD

 ** **Jasper's P.O.V.:****

"And the girlies say, I'm pretty fly for a white guy!" I sang along to my twin's iPhone that was cranking out music.

"Hah! Bro, since _when_ are you fly?" Tieler laughed at me "You're such a wannabe!"

"Shut up Tieler. I'm the 'player twin' for a reason." I pointed out. "The ladies love me! When was the last time _you_ had a girlfriend?"

"I dunno. When was the last time you _stole_ my girlfriend? Hm. Let's see. 2 years ago, I guess."

"Hey, I'm sorry. But, it's not my fault your girl was a slut who liked mine better than yours."

"Heh, she was a slut, wasn't she?"

"No shit, man. How do you get all the best ones to get with, when you don't show it off?"

"Maybe my hair doesn't scare them off!" He snapped at me. He looked deep in thought for a minute. "I need a different hairstyle. Maybe I'll mirror your hair, so we look more identical..."

"Brah! That would be legit!" I said, my goofy grin coming out. "Next time we go get our hair cut, you are _so_ doing that!"

He did his goofy grin too, while giving me an '180 degree' high five. "Hellz yeah, bish!"

At that moment, Death the Kid came up to us.

"Hey, Jasper, Tieler."

"What's up man?" I asked him.

"Can we help you?" Tieler responded.

"I think I found the perfect meister for you."


End file.
